no_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Reputations
Slavers have reputations that represent how the rest of the camp views them. The reputations can changed based on a number of factors. A slaver can have only one reputation at a time. Reputations apply a small modifier to assignment success rates but mainly are used when trying to get rid of a slaver, either by dismissing them or enslaving them. Below are the reputation levels as described in the No Haven in-game glossary. The reputation levels below are listed from strongest to weakest. That is, a slaver will go from Alluring to Desired and finally to Obsessed Over when progressing along that reputation track. Obsessed Over > Desired > Alluring Your slavers lust after them and want to see them brought down into abject slavery. Hard if not impossible to dismiss but increasingly easy to enslave. Increased by the rarer more valuable races, traits like Seductive, Slutty, or Debutante, being made a bed warmer (weekly check), doing some of the sluttier assignments that have others present like Word in your Ear, and failing regular assignments with those traits. Can reduce assignment odds based on the number of slavers present due to the distraction. Dreaded > Feared > Respected No one likes to be around them at that much, but are intimidated by them due to their power and/or exploits. Hard if not impossible to do anything against. Low penalty to a minor morale bonus for wounding/removal. Increased by successful Marauding/Corruption results, the more intimidating races like wrights, wisps and driders, and certain traits like Magic: Corruption, Terrifying, Onslaught, Dominator, and Were. Reduced by fail/disasters, and doing slutty assignments successfully with others. Can increase assignment odds while also potentially increasing the risk of disaster. Pariah > Disgraced > Disliked No one respects them all that much and don’t care to have anything much to do with them, apart from when they can be exploited and/or abused. Increasingly straightforward to dismiss/enslave. Low if not an actual morale bonus for wounding/removal. Increased by fail/disasters, being made a Camp Bitch (weekly check), and by traits like Loner, Sadistic, Unruly, Weak, and minority faiths (based on Spiritual Leader). Minor assignment penalty based on the number of slavers present. Beloved > Popular > Liked People get along with them, can give greater weight to their opinions, and for whatever reason most of the encampment likes to have them around. Hard if not impossible to do anything against. Higher morale penalty for wounding/removal. Increased by success/crits, and traits like Friendly, Leader, Cooperative, Healer, Tactful and the supported faith (based on Spiritual leader). Can provide a minor bonus to assignment odds based on the number of slavers present. Unproven Have recently been made a slaver. Impossible to do anything against as they need to be given a chance. Easyish to change to Liked by a assignment success/crit, more so with groups, or Disliked by a fail, Reduced morale penalties for wounding/removal. Minor assignment penalty based on the number of slavers present. None Nobody really has an opinion on them yet, and he/she’s just kind of there, y’know? Owned Is under the control of one of your slavers and so has no reputation of their own. When one of them is assigned the other will be automatically assigned, and will help out with the positive traits. They will not contribute Fail traits but Disasters/Catastrophic/Required will apply as normal. If one is wounded/removed the owned slaver will always be wounded/removed instead. They also lose options like talking to and using traits like Healing or Biomancy.